otherworlddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
The United States Arkham, Massachusetts - A small town located in Essex County, home of Miskatonic University. Lovecraft Atom City, Colorado - A city near the Rocky Mountains, that is home to a huge atomic laboratory. In the future, it is an interplanetary spaceport with towering buildings. Flash #1; Tom Corbett, Space Cadet Boystate - An experimental high-tech city, intended as a home for America's "unwanted boys." Comics #1 Burnet, Ohio - A small town near Lake Erie. Chauncey Woolsey Catawba - A state based on North Carloina Wolfe -Altamont - A city based on Asheville, NC. Centro, Washington - A small city, near Tacoma and Smokey Mountain (an active volcano). Bolt #1 Drexara - A vast desert on the east coast, inahbited by the fierce nomadic cannibal tribe known as the Routintons. Philosophe Anglois by Antoine FranĂ§ois PrĂŠvost Dunwich, Massachusetts - Small, lonely town located in the Miskatonic River Valley in north central Massachusetts. The inhabitants are poor, inbred, uneducated, and very superstitious. There are many decrepit and abandoned buildings, "ravines of problematical depth" and "stretches of marshland that one instinctively dislikes". Lovecraft Farr Military Academy - Elite military academy on the east coast, attended by Dick Cole Bolt Comics Freeton - A township near the ocean, with an old Inn near the cliffs, which is purportedly haunted. Men Comics #27 House of Usher - A haunted house in an unspecified swamp region, presumably in the southern bayou. Strange lights and sounds emanate about the place, and the house itself may be sentient. Although it sunk into a tarn, it could re-emerge just as mysteriously. Allen Poe Innsmouth, Massachusetts - "A considerably twisted version of Newburyport", Massachusetts," but to the south. The Manuxet River empties into the ocean here, and off its shore is Devil's Reef and the underwater city of Y'ha-nthlei. The Esoteric Order of Dagon is a cult that sacrifices people there to the Deep Ones for gold and fish. Most inhabitants of Innsmouth are not human. Lovecraft Jubilation - A small town in the desert of the south western United States, with 4372 residents. It promotes itself as an extremely freindly Christian town, but the residents are a bit ignorant and xenophobic. Gambling is allowed and sometimes aliens show up. U.S.A. by G. L. Vandenburg Kingsport, Massachusetts - A town located where Marblehead, Massachusetts is located. Lovecraft Kowa, California - A vast, domed Chinese city in the caves underneath San Francisco. The inhabitants plot against the surface dwellers, intending to conquer them. The dome eventually collapsed causing the San Francisco earthquake. the Mysterious by Charles Foley Lake LaMetrie, Wyoming - A lake in the mountains inhabited by elasmosaurs. Monster of Lake LaMetrie by Wardon Allan Curtis Mammoth City - A city infested with mobsters, surrounded by rolling hills and farmland. Specific locations include Crawford Chemical Works, the Pottsville railroad line, and a monastery called Rest Haven which is located in the wilderness on the outskirts of town. Comics -Lakeville - A neighborhood on the edge of Mammoth City. Merryvale - A small family-friendly town where the Brown family has lived for generations. F. Lester Mikewa - A state represented by Senator Elias Gotobed. Trollope Norumbega, Maine - A large, wealthy native city of legend though to exist on the shore of a large river somewhere in New England, possibly where Bangor, Maine stands. Olympia, Ohio - A once quiet town. Willing Muse by Willa Cather Readestown, New York - A small town built around the industrial manufacturing plants of Reade Iron Works, founded by Frank Reade and his family.Reade Jr. #1 Ripton, Massachusetts - A city thought to exist which is actually a hoax, first perpetrated by a politician. It is very influential in economic politics. Riverboro, Maine - A small farm town where Sunnybrook Farm is located. Douglas Wiggin Roadtown, New York - A city within one long continuous cement building that runs for several hundred miles, over the hills of New York. There is a subway below it. Chambless Rootabaga County - An enchanted county in the mid-west which is inhabited by corn fairies and other strange creatures. There are farms and trains that run through it. The largest village is the Village of Liver-and-Onions. Sandburg San Angeles, California - A future mega-city including Los Angeles, San Diego and surrounding regions. Featured in the movies Blade Runner, Demolition Man, Double Dragon and in many other sources. Santa Mira, California - A town which is the setting for many works of fiction, starting with the movie, Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1956). Shi-wah-ki Village - A village of natives in the Southwest. of Pauline by Charles Goddard Steel City, Oregon - A strongly fortified germanic city state, granted sovereignty by the state of Orgeon, which is ruled by a dictator and produces highly advanced weaponry, which it sells for great profit. It is built in concentric circels with "The Tower of the Bull" at its center. Verne Stotham, Massachusetts - A quiet and unspoiled New Engalnd village. The legendary Rogers Mansion had buried treasure guarded by a ghost. Many of the town's buildings were created by architect Ruben Duren. G. Ripley Tarleton, Georgia - A small, boring town. Ice Palace by F. Scott Fitzgerald Tilbury Town, Maine - Small town modeled after Gardiner, Maine Arlington Robinson Tunker's Junction - A train junction in the south, near a swamp. University of Cosmopoli - A cursed university in New England that is a supernatural nexus. Heron-Allen "Valley of Giants," Nevada - A hidden valley that can only be entered through the "Phantom Mine." Man Comics #5 Zenith - A city due east of Chicago, 17 miles from the Illinois state line. It is an exceptionally average city, who's inhabitants confrom to traditional mores and tend to ostracize those who do not. Floral Heights is a prosperous neighborhood. Lewis Canada Avonlea - A town located on a small peninsula on the northern shore of Prince Edward Island. It is a rural farming and lobster fishing town. It is surrounded by the communities of Bright River, Carmody, Grafton, Newbridge, Spencervale and White Sands. Maud Montgomery China Mount Kunlun - A mountain hundreds of thousands of feet high which is inhabited by gods and powerful monsters. Book of Mountains and Seas Valley of the Moon - A valley hidden in the mountains of Northwest of Yunnan Province. It is inhabited by blood filled Hoshai flowers that grow in hot lava cauldrons. They are defended by vampire women who live in the great caverns beneathe the mountains. Comics #6 Egypt Kait - A hidden city located in a jungle oasis on the northern end of the Nile. England Barsetshire County Trollope -Barchester - a cathedral town -Silverbridge -Hogglestock -Greshamsbury Cloisterham - A fictional version of Rochester. Mystery of Edwin Drood by Charles Dickens Crotchet Castle - Home to a variety of eccentrics. Love Peacock Exham Priory - An estate infested by demonic rats. Rats in the Walls by H.P. Lovecraft Friardale - A village near the market town of Courtfield, about a mile from Peggy Bay. It contains Greyfriar's School (for boys), Cliff House School (for girls) and the less prestegious school, Highcliffe. Hamilton Mansfield Park - A luxurious rural estate. Austen Moonfleet - A small village near the sea in the south of England. Based on East Fleet in Dorset. Nightmare Abbey - A gloomy estate inhabited by nihilists. Austen Ravenal's Tower - A tall tower visible for miles, in which rests Lord Ravenall in an octagonal chamber. He was cursed to never rest in the earth. Nesbit Rufford County Trollope -Dillsborough Yalding Castle - An enchanted estate in the West Country. It has a lake, marble statues and a maze in the rose garden. It is also the hiding place of magical artifacts. Nesbit France Locus Solos - An estate in which bizzare science experiments are on display. Roussel Poictesme Province Branch Cabell Quiquendone - A stuffy Flemish town that was subjected to the experiments of Dr. Ox. As a result, the people have unusual agression and the plants are of unusual size. Verne Japan Titipu - A town where everyone seems to have an absurd name and where the laws are equally absurd (such as a death penalty for flirting). There is a general lack of logic in the town. Mikado by Arthur Sullivan and W. S. Gilbert Germany Auenthall - A small town. Paul Friedrich Richter Auersperg Castle - An ancient castle where black magic is practiced. There are mazes of catacombs below it. Ireland Gort Na Cloca Mora - A region inhabited by lepruchans, where a pot of gold is hidden beneath a tree. of Gold, by James Stephens Mexico Mount Chapetulco - Mountain surrounded by haunted bogs. Netherlands Vondervotteimittis - A boring town where the citizens are obssessed with clocks and cabbage. Its time appeared to be up, when it was attacked by a demon. Devil in the Belfry by Edgar Allan Poe Romania The Scholomance - A school of black magic located near a lake just south of Hermannstadt. Scottland Loch Malcolm - An underground lake, near Aberfoyle, where a coal mining community lives. The mines and the community seem to be haunted by something mischievous. Child of the Cavern by Jules Verne Fictional Nations Allestone Williams Malkin Andesia - South American state near the Andes. It has at least one airport. #3 Anduras - South American state near the Andes. It is a mountains country with valuable mines and a strong military. Comics #1 Aphania (Central Europe) - A kingdom with many strange laws and customs. Salaries are only paid to those who do not work. Violations in the laws of grammar are punishable by death. The military places special emphasis on the testing and perfecting of very big drums. Posy by Tom Hood Ardistan - A large country in the mountains, ruled by despots known as Mirs. It lies to the sount of El Hadd, and broders Tshobanistan and Djubanistan, with which it often battles. Friedrich Ard - the new capital city, the old being City of the Dead - the old capital city on the banks of the Suhl River. It is a ghost town in an arid region, filled with secret passages and such. Axphain (Europe) - A nation on the northern border of Graustark. The two nations are long-time enemies. Briefly ruled by communists afer World War I, Axphain's traditional monarchy was later restored. Barr McCutcheon Balkania (South East Asia) - A kingdom deep in the "Siamese jungle." Balnibarbi - A nation ruled by the tyrannical king of Laputa. It once ruled the world.Swift Lagado - the capital city Betonia (Europe) - A kingdom with lots of assassination plots Royal Highness (1932) Biarmaland (Asia) - A mighty kingdom to the north of Russia. It is usually the homeland of villains and monsters. Brazonia (South America) - A country on the brink of war. Comics Centrania (Europe) - A nation trying to undermine the power of the United States. by Aurthur B. Reeve Costaguana - (South America) - A republic. by Joseph Conrad Sulaco - A mining town in the Occidental region. Crim Tartary (Europe, north of the Black Sea) - A kingdom ruled by a royal family. Rose and the Ring" by William Makepeace Thackeray Dawsbergen (Europe) - A nation on the southern border of Graustark. Barr McCutcheon Gondour - An ideal republic in which voters and public officials were forced to take an exam before participating in politics. Twain Graustark (Europe) - A small nation in the Carpathian mountains, near Romania, which is ruled by a monarchy and known for poltical intrigue. Barr McCutcheon Edelweiss - The capital city which is accessible by train from Vienna. -Ganlook - A mountain town on the northern border, named after a prince who was killed in a war with Axphain in the 1870's. Grunewald (Europe) - A tiny Germanic principality, ruled by an incompetent and scandalous royalty. Otto" by Robert Louis Stevenson Herland - A hidden utopian society inhabbited only by women, who reproduce asexually. by Charlotte Perkins Gilman Hili-liland (Antarctica near the South Pole) - Nation founded by Ancient Romans, south of Tsalal. It has a more developed civilization, consisting of Hili-li City on Hili-li Island, along with some outlying island colonies. Strange Discovery" by Charles Romeyn Dake Hohenwald Princess Aline" by Richard Harding Davis Ionia (Asia) - A utopian nation hidden in the Himalayan mountains, founded by Greek mercenaries, and advanced by the leadership of Prince Timoleon. The people speak Greek, are well educated and usually live to 100 years. Their society is technologically advanced, drawing power from windmills and other natural sources, while recycling waste and controlling pollution. The government is a republic, and it controls marriage, and practices eugenics. There is no debt, no advertising and no poverty. The rivers Pharos and Styx run through the valley in which the country is situated. Land of Wise Men and Fair Women by Alexander Craig Iolkos - The capital city, which consists of palatial halls, towers and domes. The government operates out of the Acropolis of Iolkos which is situated on an island in the center of the valley's main lake. Jolliginki (Africa) - A kingdom. Story of Doctor Doolittle" by Hugh Lofting Kioland (Eastern Asia) - A giant nation that is a dictator to a host of tiny states such as Herma. Comics #2 Kosnia (Europe) - A kingdom. I Were Queen Kravonia (Eastern Europe) - An ancient kingdom between Russia, Poland and Checkloslovakia. Its unit of currency is the para, and it has its own unique language. of Kravonia" by Anthony Hope Lindalino - A city-state which rose up against the oppression of the floating city of Laputa. Travels" by Jonathan Swift Lutha (Europe) - A small Balkan kingdom, located between Serbia and Austro-Hungary. Mad King" by Edgar Rice Burroughs Marcia - A Utopian society Description of the Famous Kingdom of Macaria" by Samuel Hartlib Masavania (Europe) - A kingdom. I Were Queen Mauchako - A nation threatened by a militant revolutionary force, which employs gun runners and mercenaries. It is in an unspecific region of the world, but it has sea ports and mountains. Comics #1 Maurevania (Eastern Europe) - A tiny country. W. Hanshew Meccania (Europe) - A nation ruled by extreme totalitarians, where people are treated like machines. Citizens wear uniforms to distinguish their class. They must meet a fatigue quota while working. The government controls breeding for eugenics. All communication is monitored and censored. Meccania is surrounded by the nations of Franconia, Luniland, and Lugrabia. the Super-State by Owen Gregory Mosconia - Inhabitants speak german or russian and they are hostile to the United States. Comics #4-5 New Gorea '''- A huge, environmentally stunning nation. Goreans are ruled by a mostly-benevolent dictator '''Lord Fantom, who grants the populace the freedom to live their own lives but watches carefully for anyone to slip up. North Polaria (Arctic) - A nation in the far north, inhabited by the agressive Eskimongolians. Comics #1 Olifa (Southern America) Courts of the Morning" by John Buchan Paflagonia (Europe, south of the Black Sea) - A kingdom ruled by a royal family. Rose and the Ring" by William Makepeace Thackeray Perusalem Inca of Perusalem" by George Bernard Shaw Pfennig Halbpfennig (Central Europe) - A German speaking country which has an unusual law regarding "Statutory Duels." Duelists compete by drawing playing cards, with the loser "dying" and becoming a "legal ghost". Grand Duke" by Gilbert and Sullivan. Pontevedro (Central Europe) - A poverty-stricken Grand Duchy situated deep in the Balkans. A thinly veiled reference to Montenegro. d'ambassade" by Henri Meilhac and "The Merry Widow" Poyais (Central America) MacGregor Rivanien (Europe) - A small Germanic kingdom. the Mystic by Emeric Hulme-Beaman Ruritania (Central Europe) - A German speaking country ruled by an absolute monarchy that monitors the citizens with suspicion. There are deep social class divisions in the country. Hope Strelsau - The capitol city which lies on the railway line between Dresden and Prague. Samarkand (Asia) - A small nation ruled by a monarchy, located in the same region as the real world province of Samarqand in modern Uzbekistan. The real city of Samarkand has been romanticized, especially in Islamic lore as an idealic society of justice and righteous moderation. Girl Samavia (Eastern Europe) - A small kingdom with a pastoral economy, located north of Beltrazo and east of Jiardasia and borders Carnolitz. It was ruled by he House of Fedorovitch, but after a rebellion, it was caught in civil war between the House Iarovitch and the House Maranovitch, but both were swet aside by The Secret Party. The nation was absorbed by other nations after World War I. Lost Prince" by Frances Hodgson Burnett Melzarr - The capital city. San Pedro (Centeral America) - A dictatoriship. Its colours are green and white. Adventure of Wisteria Lodge" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Salvarita (South America) - A tropical country. Jack #488 Slavonia - A tiny neutral country known as "the balkan storehouse." Comics #25 Wadapest - A small town governed by Jan Petrov. Slivonia (Central Europe) - A Balkan state protected by the Phantom Princess. Mystery Funnies #20 Stokia (Eastern Europe) - A nation hostile to the United States. Comics #1 Swisslakia (Europe) - A fictional kingdom which occupies the space of real-world Switzerland. Comics #1 Mount Royal - Where the legendary stone giant is buried. Tartonia (Europe) - A country wracked by a bloody civil war. Thermosa - After an American impersonates the nation's prince, a peasant's revolution leaves him as the new President. Royal Slyness Zandipore - A kingdom where magic is practiced. Man Comics #11 Planets Moon (Luna) Usually depicted as barren, but sometimes depicted as haveing a breathable atmosphere. It is said to be made of cheese. It is inhabited by Selenites, low-tech insectoids who live underground. First Men in the Moon by HG Wells Luna City - A spaceport and great metropolis built by earth colonists on Mare Imbrium, the largest plain on Luna visible from earth. The intersection of Luna Drive and Moonset Land is in the heart of the city. Corbett, Space Cadet Mars Usually depicted as a desert-like planet with criss-crossing water canals. Usually inhabited by a war-like race or formerly inhabited by a mysterious race who built the canals on the planet and then disappeared. the Zodiac, Journey to Mars the Wonderful World, Lieutenant Gullivar Jones: His Vacation Assorian Ruins - Former temples of an ancient Martian race. Corbett, Space Cadet Canali - The capital city of Mars. Patrol: 1.18 Mysterious Mission to Canali Caskia - A state north of Paleveria which has a more co-operative and egalitarian social and economic order. Its people cultivate intellectual, artistic, and spiritual qualities. Lunismar - The capital city. The Desert of Candor - A desert of orange sand, northwest of the Tithonius Lacus Lowland. of the Red Planet by Charles Louis Fontenay Canfell Hydroponic Farm - Consists of four white stone buildings in the middle of the Desert of Candor. It was used for human experimentation. Ophir - A human colony built beneath a shining dome, south of the farm. It has a police force. Edom - A human colony built beneath a dome in the Aeria Desert, east of Mars City, beyond the Syrtis Major Lowland. of the Red Planet by Charles Louis Fontenay Ferrok-Shahn - The capital city of the Martian Union. It has red and green miniarettes. It is between the Central Canal and the "Mushroom Mountains." King Cummings Gormona - A city state with a powerful military. Comics #10 Gray Mountains - A sharp edged mountain range in the Martian desert, not far from South Tarog. A tall, cylindrical fortress was built here by humans. Martian Cabal by Roman Frederick Starzl' ' Hesperidum - A human colony built beneath a shining dome about 8,000 kilometers southwest of Mars City which includes the South Ausonia Art Shop. of the Red Planet by Charles Louis Fontenay Icaria Desert - A desert on the far side of the planet from Mars City, where rebels have set up living domes. of the Red Planet by Charles Louis Fontenay Kakar - A British settlement, with a train station and an outpost in a outer region called Bashar. Comics #4 Kralik Mountains - Caves in the foothills served as a shelter for Earth's first settlers on Mars. Patrol: 2 Danger on Mars Mars City - A major city. of the Red Planet by Charles Louis Fontenay Stardust Trail - a tavern in a seedy region of the city. Tara Marsport - A domed city built by humans that serves as an interplanetary spaceport. It has slums sprawling out from it. Your Planet by Lester del Rey Martopolis - The largest city on Mars. It is built on the side on a hill rising from the waters of a great lake or canal. The buildings are tall and glittering, built of a light colored material and very ornate. The inhabitants are small and fast cratures covered with fur and feathers. Space to Mars by Roy Rockwood Morog - A city state ruled by a queen. They consider themselves the sworn enemies of Pacifa, and at one point, managed to destroy a good part of Pacifa. Comics North Tarog - A city with domed buildings, on a small cultivated area along a canal in the middle of the desert. It is protected from attack by line of shield-ray projectors. Some locatoins include the Hotel of the Republic. Martian Cabal by Roman Frederick Starzl Pacifa - A peaceful and progessive city state made of steel and ruled by a king. Comics Paleveria - A republican and capitalist state with class divisions. The inhabitants are vegetarians who wear loose robes. Their homes (at least among the aristocrats) are classical and palatial, with marble floors and statuary, silk hangings, and frescoes on the walls. Women in Paleveria can vote, hold political office, and run businesses; they propose marriage to men, have sex with male prostitutes, and even participate in wrestling matches. a Parallel by Alice Ilgenfritz Jones & Ella Merchant Thursia - A learning center of Paleveria. Red Valley - Inhabited by bat men AND deadly snakes. Docteur OmÃ©ga by Arnould Galopin City of Fire - Built by Macrocephales and ruled by a king. '-Ru' - A city state ruled by a monarchy. Comics #1 Solis Lacus Lowland - A private resort area for humans 20,000km from Mars City. There is no police force, "no swimming, no boating, no skiing, no water and no snow. Just a vast expanse of salty ground, blanketed with gray-green canal sage and dotted with the plastic domes of the resort chateaus" including the Chateau Nectaris. of the Red Planet by Charles Louis Fontenay Temphi - An underground city that served as the capitol of the lost civilization of the Carnacans, who left the galaxy around the year 2000. Patrol: 1.27 The Lost City of the Carnacans Thaumasia Foelix Desert - Desert northwest of Solis Lacus. of the Red Planet by Charles Louis Fontenay Tithonius Lacus Lowland - Region between the Thaumasia Desert and the Desert of Candor. of the Red Planet by Charles Louis Fontenay Wastelands of Kralic Patrol: 1.29 The Legend of Wild Man's Ridge Xanthe Desert - A wide, barren desert of red sand, with no stones or plantlife. of the Red Planet by Charles Louis Fontenay Ultra Vires - A tall fortified city in the desert, built with black stone. The buildings have few windows and humans are experimented on in labs. It is now abandoned. Xanthus - A city of small pyramids, cut by a canal inhabited by tentacled "dream-beasts." Martian Odyssey by Stanley G. Weinbaum Mercury Usually depicted as a desert-like planet with some forests and lakes. Usually inhabited by primitive monsters and dinosaurs. Humanoid inhabitants are almost always depicted as hostile. The Light Country - A country in the Valley of the Sun, which is mostly level marshland with a semi-tropic jungle, partially inundated with water. It is populated by small towns. Fire People by Ray Cummings The Great City - The largest city on Mercury, built on a huge circular mound shaped mountain, which rises from a vast plane. The city has broad streets, with houses on both sides hidden undre thick groves of palms. There is a tropical garden at the center of the city at the top of the mountain. The city is surrounded by about 5 miles of wet, muddy fertile land, populated by palms and tropical vegetation. There is a road built through this region on an embankment about 8-10 feet high and lined with plam trees. The Water City - The second largest city on Mercury. It is on a lake which is roughly 5-6 miles wide. It consists mostly of palm-thatched shacks built upon platforms raised above the water on stilts. There are several small islands on the lake, covered in palms and a castle in the center that rises two stories above the water. The sides of the lake slope up, and are covered with fertile land which is cultivated. A great river, about 10 feet deep feeds into the lake. The Fire Country - A country largely uninhabited, due to the intense heat. Ruins remain of the dark skinned people who once lived there. Fire People by Ray Cummings The Narrow Sea - A sea that lies between The Light Country and The Twilight Country. Fire People by Ray Cummings Solaria - A human colony. Patrol: The City of the Sun The Twilight Country - A barren, frigid wasteland which is usually covered in night, but is densely populated. Fire People by Ray Cummings The Lone City - A city on the banks of the Narrow Sea. Venus Usually depicted as a hot, lush jungle planet with with muddy swamps and inhabited by dangerous vegetation and savage fauna. Sometimes depicted as a paradise with beautiful amazonian women. Sometimes depicted as a refuge for outlaws. Sometimes depicted as a vacation spot and game preserve for interplanetary adventurers. of Space, The Great Romance, Journey to Venus the Primeval World, To Venus in Five Seconds Caloric Ocean - A huge ocean in the Western Hemisphere. Patrol: 4 The Giant Marine Clam Cydonia Jungle - Jungle ruled by Queen Riva and her tribe of Amazon women. They make slaves of all strong men and destroy the weak ones. Patrol: 4 The Amazons of Cydonia Dust Bowl - A dry desert region where Exonium is mined. Patrol: 2 Slaves of the Exonium Mine Futuria - A human colony in the 30th Century. Great Serpent Range - A winding mountain range from which springs the Mud River. On Venus by John & Dorothy de Courcy Grebhar - The capital city of the Venus Free State, near the shiny Silver Forest. King Cummings Lake Azure - A popular spaceport and vacation spot. Patrol: 1.12 A Vacation at Lake Azure Mogi Jungle - An especially dangerous jungle that few have returned from. Patrol: 1.48 Jungle of No Return New Reno - A loud, boisterous city built as a human colony for miners and other rough men in a muddy region. On Venus by John & Dorothy de Courcy Phantom Haven - A village hidden deep in the jungles, which serves as a refuge for outlaws and fugitives. It was founded by Haneesh and the Brotherhood of Space. Comics #15 Vanam - Capital of Venus, as established by human colonists. Ruled by a monarchy. It is surrounded by "magneto trees". Comics Venusport - A spaceport built by human colonists. It has "towering Titan crystal buildings" rise above the misty atmosphere to catch the sunlight. There are secondhand shops along "Spaceman's Row," ten blocks of the city shunned by the locals, where unsavory characters conduct underground business. Corbett, Space Cadet Woom-la - A civilization nestled in a massive volcanic crater on a remote island in a vast sea. The climate is perpetually warm with blue skies. The peaks of the crater extend into the clouds and water condenses on them, and dribbles down in streams into a central lake. It has frequent rains and lush vegetation. There is gold, silver, copper, tin, and iron, granite, marble, diamond, ruby, sapphire, topaz, emerald, garnet, opal and turquoise, as well as stones and metals unknown to earth, of striking color. The land is inhabited by reptiles, fish, coral and classically beautiful humanoids with skin complexions ranging from "a dazzling blonde to an olive-green brunette." They love nature and are vegetarians eating only fruits, nuts, edible flowers, grain, herbs, gums, and roots, which are in great profusion. They are "bright, witty, and ingenious, as well as guileless, chaste, and happy" people who wear robes and live an easy life. "They live almost exempt from disease, or pain, or crime, and finally die in peace at the good old age of a hundred or a hundred and fifty years." Trip to Venus by John Munro Ceres: Inhabited by humanoids that are 40 feet tall due to low gravity. They are the slaves of the Martians. Themis: Inhabited by a cyclops. Brown of the Rocket Rangers: Cyclops of Themis Jupiter Sometimes depicted as an earthlike planet, settled by humans, but most often inhabited by hostile aliens. The native creatures of Jupiter are usually gigantic. Cornicus - A large, remote crater. Patrol: 1.5 The Ivory of Death Flaming Mountains in Planet Comics Iraz - A dictatorship, run from its capital city Temlu. Namoa - The no man's land. in Planet Comics Red Lake - A lake in a frigid mountain region of Jupiter. The lake freezes over and hosts a Winter Resort. Patrol: 1.16 Under The Red Lake Of Jupiter Tando Region in Planet Comics Vorkulia - A large city in the southern polar region, shaped like a seven pointed star, with a huge tower in the center. It is a very colorful city and it is surrounded by a tall blue-green metal wall which seperates it from the jovian jungle. It is inhabited by flying snake creatures. of IPC by E.E. Smith Xalia - A kingdom threatened by Iraz. Yasgadar - a small village. in Planet Comics *Callisto: Home to a small human colony and its Uranium refineries. Indulgence of Negu Mah by Robert Andrew Arthur *Ganyemede: Sometimes depicted as an earth-like world, promising for human settlement. of IPC by E. E. Smith Jupiter's View - A domed human colony with a Saloon called "The Golden Satellite." Jupiter Weapon by Charles Louis Fontenay Prometheus - An obsolete space station orbiting Ganymede in the 30th Century. It is scheduled to be destroyed by Space Safety. Patrol: 1.40 Prometheus Bound for Destruction *Iapetus Brown of the Rocket Rangers: The Eel of Iapetus *Io: Sometimes depicted as an earth-like world, promising for human settlement. of IPC by E. E. Smith Iona - Inhabited by a race of plantlike humanoids. Video: The Green King Saturn Usually depicted as the home of strange hostile aliens, such as the "Amoeba Men." Crossbone Castle - A fortress protected by the warrior Tiger Hart. Comics #2 *Pan - A small moon of settled by humans who built great temples, it was once inhabited by giant Blosts. Comics #29 *Titan: An cold, cloudy, barren and largely uninviting world, the home of human mining colonies. Security Detention Colony - A maximum security prison. Patrol: 2 Trouble on Titan Todd Station - A privately owned spaceport. Patrol: 3 The Fraud of Titan *Xauk - A fictional fifth moon of Saturn. It has giant trees and a race of Amazonian warrior women led by Queen Thaya. They keep the men in the mines, where Zor fish and jellyfish swim through the thick atmosphere. Comics #22 Neptune Usually depicted as a water world with little or no land. Aquaga - A fortified city beneathe the sea, inhabited by the vicious shark men and their sea spiders. Comics #1 Coraam - A kingdom built on an island of corral. It is near a large tropical valley with diverse wildlife and active volcanos. Ryan in Planet Comics Grax Mountains - A range of mountains with huge caves, inhabited by primitive green humanoids, giant plants and a dangerous white protoplasmic creature called The Creeping Death. Used as a hideout by space pirates. in Target Comics Guirtha - A city state. Ryan in Planet Comics Noom - A kingdom ruled by a Queen who lives in a great castle upon a mountain. in Target Comics Ojah Valley - A valley of Noom that is rich in mineral resources. in Target Comics Pok - A city state. Ryan in Planet Comics River Meg Ryan in Planet Comics Xalan - A strange city with large fortified structures built on cliffs. It is ruled by a "Tab" or "Tabess." Monetary unit is called a "Rad." Ryan in Planet Comics *Hyperion - A watery world inhabited by short creatures with large heads who live in cities with canals. There are also swamps inhabited by gator-like creatures. Comics #39 *Triton - Inhabited by deadly "strangler" trees. Brown of the Rocket Rangers: The Strangler Trees of Triton Uranus: In Planet Comics, it was depicted as a planet covered with forests. Foressa - A city built upon giant trees and ruled by a king. Comics #18 Pluto Usually depicted as a cold, desolate outpost, with secret bases and hideouts. Delonia - Kingdom ruled by Queen Anyana. Adventures #2 Glassberg of EO - Huge glassberg inhabited by intelligent white gorillas. It is located in a large icy sea. Benson in Planet Comics Morehouse Observatory Patrol: 1.50 The Sacrafice Pluto City - Largely inhabited by intelligent penguins, it is the capital of the peaceful, snow covered planet. Benson in Planet Comics Plutox - A city state ruled by a king. Comics The Sun There was apparently some theory that the surface of the sun was not that hot, or at least, not on sunspots. Pyropolis - A military city state on the sun, ruled by Solaris and the Thermodons who can fly. Comics #15 Univania - A peaceful city state on the sun, beyond the "Desert of Despair." It has no king and no laws and is nearly helpless against Pyropolis. Comics #15 '''Hypothetical Planets: '''Gaga, Nibiru, Phaeton, Planet V, Planet X, Theia, Tiamat and Vulcan. Category:Locations Category:Places